Dramatic
by mayo prince
Summary: Aku ingin jadi Hibird, TYL!1896 TYL!69. Angsty, karena ini TYL! ARC. WARNING: SPOILERS. MAJOR OOC-ness, especially 18.


**Dramatic**

**by: Mitsu aka. Raitei85**

**Summary**_**: **__"Aku ingin jadi Hibird, _**TYL!1896 + TYL!69. Angsty, karena ini TYL! ARC. WARNING: SPOILERS. MAJOR OOC-ness, especially 18.**

**Disclaimer: Amano Akira (C) Katekyou Hitman Reborn!**

--

Matahari hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat, semburat oranyenya semakin jelas. Udaranya hangat dan agak kering, meskipun sedikit-sedikit ada angin berhembus dari jendela,membuat gorden putih bersih dan tipis itu berkibar sedikit. Suasana apartemen itu sepi, bagaikan tidak ada penghuninya. Lampu apartemen itu sama sekali belum dinyalakan, sehingga keadaannya agak gelap. Dalam sekali lihat, kita bisa tahu kalau penghuni disitu hanya satu orang. Seorang perempuan. Di rak kecil terdapat jam weker mungil berwarna ungu, dengan hiasan burung kecil. Ada juga beberapa figura foto berjejer rapi di buffet, sebagian digantung di dinding. Sebuah jas dan kemeja berwarna putih (yang terlihat seperti dilempar begitu saja) tergeletak di kursi makan. Dasinya jatuh ke lantai. Di sofa empuk berwarna merah, terdapat tumpukan majalah untuk wanita. Sedangkan di sebelah tumpukan majalah itu, sang penghuni apartemen duduk di lantai, wajahnya dibenamkan di lengan yang disandarkan diatas sofa. Wanita itu mempunyai rambut berwarna ungu yang berkilau terkena cahaya matahari senja. Rambut indah itu tampak acak-acakan, seperti baru bangun tidur. Matanya serupa dengan warna rambutnya, hanya saja mata kanannya ditutupi eyepatch berwarna hitam. Sorot matanya tampak murung. Di bawah matanya yang tidak tertutup eyepatch, terlihat kantung mata berwarna hitam. Meskipun demikian, tidak dapat disangkal bahwa parasnya jelita.

Wanita itu hanya memakai gaun tidur tipis berwarna putih, yang sedikit kusut. Dia berdiri sebentar dan meregangkan tangannya. Dengan sedikit terhuyung, dia menutup jendela yang terhubung dengan beranda dan menyalakan lampu. Dia mengintip kamar tidurnya sedikit.

Dia sudah pergi.

Ah, bukan hal baru. Padahal mereka sudah berjanji untuk tetap bersama selamanya. Padahal dia sudah berjanji akan selalu berada disampingnya selamanya.

Mukuro-sama...

--

Terdengar tawa riuh dari kantor Vongola Decimo.

"Oh, aku tak tahan lagi, sudah jelas-jelas bahwa anak perempuan boss Giordino famiglia mengincarmu, Hibari!" tawa Yamamoto, diiringi gelak Gokudera yang sudah tak tahan lagi menahan tawa. Bahkan Vongola Decimo sendiri menekap mulutnya dengan wajah memerah. Sedangkan Guardian of Cloud yang sedang ditertawakan memasang tampang kesal. Padahal sepuluh tahun yang lalu pandangan saja sudah cukup membuat para Vongola tunduk padanya. Tapi sekarang, mereka sudah tambah berani, sampai menertawakannya segala.

"Urusai na, kami korosu," gertak Hibari sebal, sambil mengeluarkan tonfanya. Ryouhei malah melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Hibari dengan senyum gemilang penuh kemenangan.

"Ah, Hibari, Hibari, memang sekarang sudah saatnya kau menjalani hubungan dengan wanita. Pikirkan berapa umurmu sekarang. 24? 25?" kata Ryouhei sambil menerawang, "Pikirkan masa mudamu dengan ekstreme, Hibari!"

Hibari memasang wajah kecut. Dia tidak bisa bilang apa-apa kalau lawannya Ryouhei. Dia adalah Guardian pertama yang akan menikah. Yah, karena dia memang yang tertua. Lalu Vongola Decimo sendiri, sepertinya hubungannya dengan adik Ryouhei semakin dekat. Lambo masih 15 tahun ini--dan siapa juga yang peduli, dia masih sekolah. Gokudera...entahlah kalau dia, tapi banyak gosip di HQ bahwa dia sedang dekat dengan seorang wanita. Yamamoto? Phuih, kekasih orang itu hanyalah baseball. Tak salah dia dijuluki Yakyuu baka. Sedangkan...

"Se-selamat pagi,"

Pintu kantor Vongola Decimo yang hanya bisa diakses para Guardian dan orang yang berkepentingan terbuka, masuklah seorang wanita berambut ungu. Dia memakai sebuah jas formal berdasi, dan rok selutut. Tangannya memeluk setumpuk file. Matanya berwarna ungu bercahaya, sayang mata kanannya yang rusak karena sebuah insiden saat dia masih kecil sehingga harus ditutupi eyepatch berwarna hitam. Sewaktu dia muda, dia memakai eyepatch bergambar tengkorak. Namun dia merasa kekanakkan, dan akhirnya diganti eyepatch hitam polos. Nappo-hairstylenya juga sudah dibuang sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, sehingga rambutnya yang indah terurai sampai melebihi pundaknya.

"Ooh, selamat pagi, Chrome!" sapa Ryouhei dan Yamamoto bersemangat. Vongola Decimo tersenyum pada Chrome dan juga mengatakan selamat pagi dengan pelan. Chrome membalas mereka dengan senyum ramah. Setelah beberapa saat berbincang-bincang ringan tentang pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan, Ryouhei tiba-tiba memutuskan membawa kembali topik yang dibicarakan sebelum Chrome datang.

"Chrome, kau ingat anak perempuan boss Giordino Famiglia yang datang 2 hari lalu?" tanya Ryouhei. Hibari merasa jantungnya berdetak dan melirik Chrome.

"Eh, maksudnya Angelina? Kenapa?" tanya Chrome penasaran. Hibari menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Gokudera memperhatikannya melakukan itu,lalu menatap jendela sambil menyalakan rokoknya.

"Dia-naksir Hibari!"

--

Hibari menekan tombol "G" di lift. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, sebagian besar orang di Headquarter sudah pada pulang. Hanya tersisa beberapa orang, seperti Gianini, yang memang bertugas siang-malam. Kusakabe juga piket malam hari ini. Beberapa staff sempat menunduk pada Hibari sebelum Guardian itu masuk ke lift, namun dia cuek saja. Yang diinginkan Hibari hanya pulang ke rumah dan tidur. Beberapa hari ini benar-benar melelahkan untuknya. Terdengar kabar dari para informan bahwa Millefiore sedang menyiapkan sebuah rencana untuk menjatuhkan Vongola secara besar-besaran. Belum lagi, boss Giordino Famiglia yang mengesalkan itu. Padahal Famiglia mereka hanya famiglia rendahan yang levelnya jauh dibandingkan Vongola, yang merupakan famiglia terbesar dan terkuat. Namun karena Vongola Decimo butuh bantuan mereka untuk sesuatu hal yang top secret--konon hanya Guardians dan beberapa orang kepercayaan Vongola Decimo yang tahu--mereka semua harus mau merendahkan diri demi tercapainya tujuan itu. Hibari bahkan sampai rela menemani anak perempuan boss itu keliling Headquarters. Kalau urusan mereka selesai, Hibari mengancam Vongola Decimo untuk mengingatkannya menghancurkan Giordino Famiglia.

Lift itu berhenti dengan bunyi 'ding' pelan. Hibari keluar dari lift itu menuju tempat parkir, dimana dia memarkir mobilnya--Ferrari berwarna hitam, salahkan mantan tutornya, Dino. Boss Cavalonne yang baru punya anak pertamanya itu memaksa Hibari untuk beli mobil bertipe sama dengannya, untuk memperingati 'hari jadi' dia bertemu dengan Hibari. Setelah hujan airmata dan banjir darah, Hibari menyerah. Kenapa mantan tutornya norak seperti itu? Padahal Colonello saja tidak meminta Ryouhei memakai ikat kepala yang sama dengannya. Memikirkan hal itu, Hibari jadi pusing dan membuka pintu mobilnya, dengan mulus meluncur di jalan raya yang agak sepi. Saat berhenti di lampu merah, sesosok familiar berjalan di trotoar sebelah mobil Hibari. Hibari mengenalinya sebagai Guardian of Mist--salah satunya.

Wanita itu tampak lelah berjalan di trotoar gelap. Dia memakai jaketnya, dan membawa tas bermerk--hadiah dari Vongola Decimo yang sangat disukainya--yang biasa dia bawa kalau ke kantor. Hibari mengawasinya terus, sampai tidak sadar bahwa lampu sudah hijau. Karena jalan sepi, tak ada yang mengklakson Hibari. Pria berambut acak-acakkan itu kemudian meluncur menuju apartemennya sendiri, tidak peduli lagi pada Chrome. Toh wanita itu sendiri guardian, dia punya box, punya trident. Dan juga, kalau wanita itu dalam bahaya pasti Rokudou akan muncul untuk menyelamatkannya. No big deal.

_"Dia-naksir Hibari!" _

_Raut muka Chrome tampak menegang dan ada sedikit kekecewaan, yang langsung hilang secepat munculnya. Ryouhei tampak tak menyadarinya, walau dia ada tepat di depan Chrome. Seulas senyum muncul di bibir Chrome._

_"Oh, itu berita yang menggembirakan," kata Chrome sambil memandang Hibari lurus. Namun entah kenapa Hibari tahu bahwa perkataannya bertentangan dengan hatinya. Wanita itu tidak bisa berbohong. _

_"Benar kan? Makanya, sudah kubilang agar dia serius dengan anak perempuan itu, karena--"_

_Telepon seluler Ryouhei berbunyi. Ryouhei buru-buru memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jasnya. Wajahnya yang santai jadi kelihatan serius. Semua Guardians menatapnya penasaran. Mantan ketua klub tinju itu kemudian menutup telepon dan menghela nafas._

_"Semuanya, aku harus pergi. Ada masalah di sektor3, kuharap kalian semua juga berhati-hati. Jya!" Ryouhei kembali memasang senyum ceria dan meninggalkan Kantor Vongola Decimo. Tiba-tiba aura di kantor itu menjadi dingin. Beberapa waktu ini memang terjadi banyak masalah, terutama serangan yang lambat namun pasti dari Millefiore Famiglia. Menurt beberapa informan, Millefiore adalah gabungan dari dua famiglia, Giglio Nero dan Gesso Famiglia. Benar-benar hal yang mengkhawatirkan, karena dua famiglia itu termasuk dalam famiglia terbesar setelah Vongola. _

_Yamamoto akhirnya memutuskan untuk memecah suasana tegang diantara mereka, "Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Masih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang belum terselesaikan," katanya sambil tersenyum menenangkan. Gokudera menghirup rokoknya pelan sementara Yamamoto meninggalkan mereka. Gokudera kemudian memandang Chrome,_

_"Oi, kau tahu, sejak kemarin kau dicari Sasagawa (adik) dan baka onna," kata Gokudera. _

_"Kyoko-chan-(Vongola Decimo entah kenapa bergerak sedikit dari kursinya) dan Haru-chan maksudmu?" tanya Chrome, wajahnya jadi cerah._

_"Yeah, yeah. Yang mana saja," kata Gokudera cuek sambil mematikan rokoknya, "Mereka ingin mengajakmu shopping sekali-kali. Kalau aku tak membawamu ke mereka, baka onna bakal menggangguku terus."_

_"Umm, baiklah. Sampai jumpa Boss," Chrome menunduk pada bossnya dan memandang Hibari sekilas, mata ungunya bertemu mata gelap Hibari, "Dan...Hibari-san,"_

_Gokudera membukakan pintu bagi Chrome. Sebelum dia ikut keluar dia tersenyum pada Jyuudaimenya yang berharga. Dia melirik Hibari sekilas dengan pandangan tertentu. Hibari balas memandangnya. Laki-laki berambut perak itu kemudian menghela nafas dan menutup pintu kantor Vongola Decimo. Hibari bersandar di jendela. Jadi, dia tahu, pikir Hibari. Kurasa dia, walau tampak tidak peduli pada apapun kecuali pada Decimo, sebenarnya memperhatikan kami terus. Sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini juga--baru saja Hibari akan melangkahkan kaki keluar, suara Vongola Decimo terdengar._

_"Aku ingin membicarakan beberapa hal denganmu, Hibari. Dan kurasa, ini menyangkut __**dia,"**_

--

Brugh.

Hibari merebahkan diri di sofa apartemennya, satu-satunya yang bergaya Eropa disana. Aneh melihat sebuah sofa di apartemen bergaya Jepang, namun Hibari tidak peduli. Dia butuh tempat untuk tidur begitu saja, tanpa repot-repot pergi ke kamarnya dan menggelar futon. Apalagi kalau baru pulang dari hal melelahkan begini. Saking capeknya, Hibari bahkan tidak mood mengganti kemejanya dengan yukata hitam panjang yang biasa dia pakai kalau mau tidur.

Laki-laki itu menarik dasinya begitu saja dan melemparkannya bersama jas Armaninya yang mahal ke lantai. Beberapa kancing atas kemejanya dia lepas. Tsk, bulan Juni. Udaranya lembab dan hujan sering turun. Mengesalkan. Semoga pada hari pernikahan Ryouhei hujan turun dengan deras sehingga dia tidak perlu menghadiri pernikahan konyol itu, karena ada alasan. Hibari kemudian merasakan telepon genggamnya bergetar, dan dengan malas mengambil telepon itu dari kantong celananya.

_Basil_

_Calling_

Basil? Oh, maksudmu anggota CEDEF itu, yang juga orang kepercayaan Vongola Decimo. Ada apa lagi ini, menelepon malam-malam. Kalau ini bukan urusan penting, siap-siap saja untuk digigit sampai mati ya--

_"m-moshi-moshi...Hi-..Hi-bari-san? M-m-hiks-maaf meneleponmu pada jam begini, tapi Tsuna-dono..."_

--

Hal ini berlangsung begitu cepat bagi Hibari. Dia tiba-tiba berada di depan pintu apartemen Chrome, membatu, sementara Chrome memandangnya dengan keheranan. Tiba-tiba dia sudah ada di rumah sakit khusus Vongola, menunggu di depan sebuah ruangan yang tidak jelas, sementara Chrome menangis terisak di pelukan Bianchi. Lal menunggu dengan pose yang sama seperti Hibari, berdiri kaku dengan tangan dilipat. Raut muka Reborn tidak bisa ditebak. Gokudera memojok di ujung ruangan, bajunya basah kuyup dan juga berbecak darah di setelannya. Beberapa perawat memintanya untuk diperiksa, namun Gokudera membentak mereka. Dia tampak seperti dirinya sepuluh tahun lalu, meledak-ledak dan tidak sabaran.

"Dia baru pulang dari restoran--janji bersama Sasagawa Kyouko. Saat ini gadis itu sepertinya tidak tahu, Ryouhei menyembunyikan ini darinya," bahkan Yamamoto yang selalu polos dan tampak tenang jadi tidak karuan kali ini. Hibari diam saja. Yamamoto juga kacau.

"Kalau, kalau sampai bocah itu...," Lal Mirch yang sejak tadi diam tiba-tiba buka bicara.

"DIAM!" Gokudera membentak Lal, jelas sekali bahwa dia sedang kacau. Lal yang kaget sekejap menutup matanya. Tapi Reborn malah membenarkan perkataan Lal.

"Kita harus memikirkan kemungkinan itu juga, Gokudera," kata Reborn, meski jelas bahwa suaranya bergetar. Bianchi memandang Reborn dengan tatapan lemah. Chrome masih terisak di bahu Bianchi. Yamamoto hanya memandangi lantai rumah sakit berwarna putih bersih itu. Hibari bersandar pada tembok, tampak tidak minat berkomentar. Ketika dokter dan beberapa perawat keluar dari ruang operasi, semuanya jadi gelap. Tangis Chrome makin keras, membuat hati tersayat. Gokudera jatuh terduduk.

--

Mereka pulang dalam diam. Ferrari hitam Hibari meluncur dengan cepat. Keadaannya tersamarkan karena malam itu juga sangat gelap. Hibari bahkan tidak menyalakan lampu mobil itu. Dia melirik wanita di sebelahnya, yang memakai baju serba hitam. Dia tampak depresi, walau tak ada setitik airmata pun yang dia teteskan ketika dia meletakkan karangan bunga di peti Decimo. Mungkin airmatanya sudah kering. Benar-benar seperti kata Decimo, dia seperti sudah lelah menghadapi hidup.

Sungguh, keadaan seperti itu benar-benar tidak pernah dibayangkan Hibari. Pemakaman Vongola Decimo yang paling dibanggakan dunia mafia, harus dimakamkan di suatu tempat yang sangat tersembunyi. Dan para Guardians harus pulang diam-diam dan menyembunyikan diri karena serangan Millefiore yang makin gencar setelah jatuhnya Vongola Decimo. Banyak korban jatuh dari pihak Vongola. Dengan begini, Vongola akan hancur.

Zhiiing.

Jendela mobil Hibari dibuka oleh wanita disebelahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" geram Hibari, "Kau tidak sadar ya, kita sedang bersembu--"

Seulas senyum sedih keluar dari bibir kering Chrome. Wajahnya kelihatan pucat ditimpa remang-remang lampu jalan. Hibari baru menyadari bahwa wanita itu tambah kurus sekali. Tulang pipinya kelihatan mencuat.

"...Sudah lama kau tidak membawa Hibird. Kemana burung kecil itu?" tanya Chrome tiba-tiba, rambutnya berkibar tertiup angin malam yang masuk dari jendela yang terbuka. Hibari menatap lurus ke depan, mengganti steering. Lalu dia menjawab,

"...Mungkin dia sedang terbang kemana begitu. Nanti juga pulang sendiri," jawab Hibari dengan nada datar. Entah kenapa sejak Hibird bertemu Chrome beberapa bulan lalu, burung kecil itu langsung akrab dan hinggap terus di pundak Chrome.

"Enak ya, dia bisa pergi begitu saja, lalu pulang tanpa harus memikirkan apapun," gumam Chrome seperti melamun, memandang langit malam yang hitam, entah kenapa tidak ada bintang sedikit pun di langit. Chrome mengangkat tangannya keluar jendela, udara dingin membuatnya menggigil sedikit, namun dia tetap bertahan.

"Aku ingin jadi Hibird,"

Hibari mengeluarkan suara tertahan di tenggorokannya. Chrome tiba-tiba tertawa sendiri, meski tawanya terdengar pahit dan dipaksakan. Setelah tawa itu menghilang, dia menarik tangannya dan ekspresinya menjadi lemas lagi. Hibari sendiri heran dengan cepat dan drastisnya ekspresi wanita itu berubah.

"...Setidaknya, Hibird punya dirimu yang selalu ada ketika dia pulang,"

Hibari tidak menjawab. Tapi Chrome, yang sudah terbiasa dengan perilaku Hibari juga tidak keberatan. Dia meneruskan monolognya, sepertinya memang tidak peduli Hibari akan meresponsnya atau tidak.

_"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Hibari, walau dia tahu kemana arah tujuan sang Vongola Decimo. Orang yang disebut tadi melipat tangannya dan meletakkan dagunya dengan tatapan serius._

_"Aku tahu semuanya, Hibari," kata sang Decimo pelan, "Memang aku tidak punya wewenang untuk mengatakan apapun, tapi, Chrome...di-dia kesepian. Kau tahu Mukuro, tidak bisa ada di sisinya selamanya. Ken dan Chikusa juga menghilang entah kemana, karena itu...," Decimo menghela nafasnya, menatap Hibari lurus._

_"...Jangan memberinya harapan palsu,"_

_Alis Hibari naik, "Kapan aku memberinya harapan palsu?"_

_"Kau pernah menghabiskan malam dengannya kan, Hibari?" suara Decimo tersekat. Mata Hibari melebar kaget, namun dia cepat-cepat pulih dari kagetnya._

_"...Aku tak pernah memaksanya, itu terjadi--"_

_"--Begitu saja, aku tahu," kata Decimo memotong Hibari, "Tapi, dia mengharapkanmu. Dia benar-benar mengharapkanmu. Dia kesepian. Tolonglah Hibari, aku memohon bukan sebagai Vongola Decimo, aku memohon atas nama Tsunayoshi Sawada, kumohon, lindungilah dia,"_

_Vongola Decimo tampak serius. Dia benar-benar sudah berubah dalam jangka sepuluh tahun ini. Tidak salah dia Boss yang disayangi semua orang (kecuali mungkin, Hibari). Dia benar-benar perhatian pada semua staffnya._

_"Kenapa harus aku?" tuntut Hibari, "Kau tahu aku, kan, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"_

_Senyum sedih muncul di bibir Decimo._

_"Kau tahu,aku tak yakin bisa mengawasi kalian terus,"_

_"Selalu saja melankolis," tukas Hibari dengan ekspresi biasanya, kemudian tanpa menoleh lagi dia keluar kantor dengan cuek. Nyaris membanting pintunya. Kenapa orang itu bertingkah seperti akan mati saja?_

Hibari berhenti di lampu merah yang kedua, menundukan kepala di setirnya. Chrome sejak tadi diam, jendelanya masih terbuka. Kemudian, dengan suara yang pelan sekali, dia berkata:

"Besok akan cerah kan? Langitnya akan biru kan?"

Langit yang biru hanyalah dia, dan dia takkan kembali lagi.

--

"Mukuro-samamu yang hebat itu sudah kalah,"

Glo Xinia berdiri di depan Chrome dewasa dengan angkuh. Alisnya naik ke atas sementara Chrome memeluk Tridentnya, kakinya bergetar, dan dia terus mundur-mundur. Glo tampak penuh kemenangan, di tangannya hinggap burung hantunya. Apartemen Chrome tampak seperti kena ledakan besar, benar, apartemen itu memang terkena ledakan besar. Setelah Chrome basah kuyup terkena jurus Glo. Bajunya menjadi seperti kulit kedua, membuat Glo tanpa sadar menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"..Mukuro-sama tidak mungkin kalah,"

Meski dia sudah terpojok begitu, tetap tidak ada keraguan dalam suaranya. Chrome memandang Glo lurus dengan matanya yang belum redup. Glo tertawa terkekeh, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya merinding.

"Menyerahlah. Aku tidak akan membuatnya sakit," kata Glo sambil mendekati Chrome. Anak perempuan itu memeluk tridentnya erat-erat. Cincinnya sudah habis. Kalau saja tersisa satu, satu saja--

Chrome melirik belakangnya. Jendela. Langit.

Seketika angin bertiup, dan Chrome tidak berpikir apa-apa lagi, bahkan tidak berpikir bahwa dia terjun dari lantai lima. Anginnya terasa lembut sekali, seakan menimangnya untuk tidur. Segalanya terjadi dalam slow motion. Rambut ungunya berkibar di udara. Saat menatap langit, Chrome teringat mata Bossnya, Mukuro-sama, dan...

Chrome menutup matanya, airmatanya mengalir. Mata hitam dan rambut acak-acakkan adalah hal terakhir yang dia ingat, sebelum semuanya jadi gelap.

_"Aku ingin jadi Hibird,"_

--

**HA. SPOILER. KUBILANG APA**. -shotshot-

Fandom yang muinorrr sekali yaa...Apa boleh buat. Saya sendiri jedek sama Fic Naruto yang mengambang bagaikan cendawan di musim penghujan...Jadilah fic ini.

Dan btw, Dino fans, jangan marah ya saya bikin Dino nikah disini 8B habisnya masa di TYL arc dia udah 32-an, belom punya istri juga...kasian...

In-depth KHR, gabung dengan v o n g o l a - i n d o . c o . n r yuk! Tidak tahu KHR tak apa, bisa belajar disana, karena membernya juga Reborn-tard semua -shot-

Terus, apalagi ya ;;a

Sekian sajalah, terima kasih.


End file.
